


Digitalian Chronicles

by IzzyLeon21



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angels, Canon Bisexual Characters, Canon Gay Characters, Canon Lesbian Character/s, Character Deaths, Digitalians, F/F, F/M, Family Dynamics, Fantasy, Grief/Mourning, Humans, M/M, Multi, Romance, Urban Fantasy, Vampires, Warlocks, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27764038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyLeon21/pseuds/IzzyLeon21
Summary: Izzarius and his friends and family battle many enemies against evil supernatural creatures who try to take over or create murderous havoc in Digitalia, a alternate world to the human realm with supernatural creatures, magic that’s good and evil. Digitalians are supernatural beings that are from Digitalia. Can Izzarius and his team defeat every villain meanwhile, finding love, losing people they love and dealing the consequences of their heroic actions.
Relationships: Izzarius Lautour and the Taure Siblings, Izzarius Lautour/Alex Vaughn
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my own personal work, characters and ideas. I know already how the story will end. I’m just not that great a writing dialogue.
> 
> Would love feedback!!!!!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First scene is the epilogue of the final scene of the last story arc featuring Rinzin, a new villain the DigiTeam will face. Then flashback to six years prior to the beginning of the story.

Digitalia, December, 2020

After witnessing the DigiTeam’s overwhelming victory against Macolm Stormbreeze and his army of Shadowclaw dragons; Rinzin arrives at Princeia Village. Drawing a pentagram with his purple-black magic. He removes the Digitalian Hybrid miniature statues out of his cloak. He places all seven of them in a circle on the pentagram. His former servants will be awakened from their deep, imprisoned slumber. He chuckles in glee as he waves his arms in the air. Purple and black magic spirals surrounds the entire village as the helpless screams of the witches and warlocks, young and old die one after another. The Digitalian Hybrids break out of their stone imprisonment, growing to their normal heights. He grins wickedly at his servants; Snapper, Scorch, Sonimax, Unidoom, Lepus, Nirag and Whiger. 

“Welcome to the living once more, my trusted servants. Let me tell you about Izzarius Lautour and his DigiTeam friends!”

He and his servants, the seven Digitalian Hybrids see a dozen witches and warlocks who’ve miraculously survived, some with weapons in their hands and some with magic in their palms charge at them with a battle cry. He stands still as he watches the Digitalian Hybrids swiftly kill the remaining witches and warlocks in Princeia Village in minutes. 

Rinzin departs Princeia Village filled with the scent of dead witches and warlocks, his servants following close behind.  
-  
Six Years Ago

Human Realm, January, 2014  
Izzarius Lautour is walking toward to his friends, the Taure siblings home in the human realm. He has red-black eyes and short, spiky hair, olive toned skin and a slight tall build. He’s wearing a long black coat over his Digitalian clothing and boots. There’s Marcos, the eldest brother, followed by Julie, the eldest sister, then Justin and lastly the fraternal twins, Angelica and Jocelyn. He and his friends are Digitalians, suprnatural human beings from a alternate world called Digitalia. Their world of Digitalia have an even number of days, thirty for all twelve months of the year. Digitalians like himself and his friends are very adept at fighting at an early age. Their blood is the same color as their eyes. Whereas vampires, werewolves, witches and warlocks all bleed deep red blood when they are killed. There are also said vampires, werewolves, witches, warlocks, dragons, animal spirits that reside in the Spirit Realm that were once living creatures, other supernatural Digitalian creatures and even angels; though personally Izzarius has never seen one before in his eighteen almost nineteen years of living. The Taure family live in a semi-modern home, as they split their time between here and Digitalia. There are a few Digitalians and other supernatural denizens of Digitalia that do live in the human realm. Reasons that they live in the human realm are simple: to live a peaceful, non-dangerous filled life like his own mother, Claire Rosse, a witch whom he shares a strained relationship with because...

He arrives entering the home with a key embedded in the curved door knocker. He goes inside and down a flight of stairs into the basement finding the five Taure siblings training in the large weapons room. He waves a greeting at them as he watches their training exercises. The siblings are wearing matching dark brown t-shirts and pants and boots. Along with thin silvery-gold armor over their clothes, sheaths and belts around their waists.

“Finally, you show up, Izzy! You should you’d arrive an hour ago!” said Marcos, who has long curly black hair. Marcos is staring at him with a intense gaze in his chestnut brown eyes; which all the siblings have. Marcos is holding his signature weapon, a two bladed axe with green-gray stones on the handle.  
“Yeah, yeah. Well, I had to go visit my mom, Claire without my dad as he’s with his boyfriend, Gilligan.” He said looking at Marcos with a sad grin. Marcos gives him a smile in return.  
“Let’s head to Digitalia already, Mr. Playacting Leader!” He grabs his sword from his belt, with a flourish as the silver bladed sword shines due to the sunlight shining on them in the one diamond shaped window in the large training room. He and Marcos trade blows as his sword and Marcos’s axe clash against each other, back and forth.

He glances at Julie, Justin, Angelica and Jocelyn, one after the other.  
Julie, fuchsia dyed black hair in a ponytail is holding a trident in her left hand deflecting an attack from Justin who’s broad chested and wavy black hair, as he’s swinging a mace above his head in his right hand, and has a dagger in his left hand. The two second eldest Taure siblings clash. Justin throwing the mace as the ball ended chain wraps around Julie’s left arm and he goes for a strike to her chest with his dagger. Julie blocks the attack by pulling on the chain with her right hand. Julie drops her trident and lands a punch to Justin’s face. Julie picks up her fallen trident as her weapon and Justin’s dagger clash as the silver metal striking again and again. At the far end of the room are the twins, Angelica and Jocelyn. The main two differences between the two youngest sisters are their height as Angelica is two inches taller than Jocelyn. And their hair color; Angelica has brown hair with crimson streaks while Jocelyn has black hair with dozen types of jewelry through it. Angelica and Jocelyn are holding their signature weapons; Angelica a bow and arrow with a quiver on her back, and Jocelyn has two silver-bronze bladed tonfas in her hands. They stop their training to look at him standing next to their siblings.  
“Hey, Izzy. Welcome, we’ve haven’t seen you for since late November of last year.” Julie says with a frown on her face.  
“You know he doesn’t really like coming to the human realm, you know Jul.” Justin says giving him a sympathetic look.  
“I hope you haven’t been lacking in your fighting skills,” said Angelica with a smirk then laughs out loud.  
“Let’s head to Palentine Village. I desperately need a some new dresses and some new jewelry!” Jocelyn says excitedly. He decides to not point out to Jocelyn that she could easily get new dresses here in the human realm. He places his hand on her hand, tugging on it affectionately. She gives him a glare and he laughs.

“Alright, we’re going to Palentine Village, then.” Marcos said, with a look of superiority in his voice. He rolls his eyes at Marcos’s “leadership” tone whenever he speaks to his siblings when they go somewhere.  
He’s a year younger than Marcos, who’s almost twenty. He and Julie are the same age, a month difference. Justin is seventeen while the twins, Angelica and Jocelyn are both sixteen.

He follows the Taure siblings as Marcos presses a stone in the brick wall as the crystal blue portal opens as they step through the Gatekeeper’s Realm to Digitalia. Palentine Village is the closest to the Gatekeeper’s Realm being eight miles away.

He and the Taure siblings arrive at Palentine Village three hours later. Digitalians, witches, warlocks, and a few vampires and werewolves mingle outside their metal, brick and wood made homes. They head to the center of the village called Palentine Square, a large marketplace to get food, clothing and weaponry. Palentine Square is also where all denizens of Digitalia gather once a year for a grand festival, despite all of the wars and battles through the many, long years. Walking around the marketplace, Izzarius sees a Digitalian young man maybe in his late teens with black hair and gray eyes standing in front of a weapons seller tent. The young man is wearing brown and black clothing with thin silver-gold armor on his arms and legs. The young man at the weapons sellers tent holding a silver sword with an amber handle and sheath. The weapons seller, an older Digitalian man wearing a green t-shirt, brown pants and crimson knee length boots. The weapons seller has brown hair with white streaks and green eyes. The weapon seller is given gold and silver coins in payment for the sword the young man bought. Izzarius overhears the tail end of their conversation. “Thanks a lot, Benzali!” The young man says with a cheerful smile. “Take care on your next exploration, Alex.” The weapon seller named Benzali says to the young man named Alex. He and the handsome young man, Alex share a look before he runs off away from Benzali’s tent; Izzarius goes to corral the Taure siblings, who all went different directions earlier without him realizing.

In Princeia Village, a brown haired witch named Amelia with pink quartz eyes is sitting in a darkened room on a throne. She nods at her two loyal servants, Elysa and Jon, who are standing in front of her, hoods hiding their scarred faces. “Go to Palentine Square. And get the weapon I need!” Elysa and Jon vanish immediately in crimson mist.

Still atop her throne, Amelia looks into a glass sphere as she sees Elysa and Jon approach the weapon seller’s tent. Jon use his magic attacking the weapon seller, Benzali. Jon’s mist surrounds Benzali’s arms and legs, forming crimsons chains. Benzali struggles against the chains but to no avail. Elysa’s mist magic forms into a twisted long dagger as she plunges it into Benzali’s heart as the old Digitalian man bleeds. Jon twists his wrist as the chains release Benzali as he falls to the ground, still bleeding. She grins widely as Elysa retrieves the weapon she asked her to get; a feather shaped blade with dark magic markings on the silver blade. She quirks her eyebrow as a small dagger gets embedded in Jon’s shoulder. She sees a Digitalian young man running toward her servants holding a sword in his right hand, followed closely by five other Digitalians, two young men and three young women. Jon pulls the blade free as he and Elysa surround themselves with their mist disappearing taking Benzali with them.

Elysa and Jon appear to her minutes later. Elysa gives her the feather shaped blade. She smiles at the two of them standing before her. The still bleeding Benzali is on the floor as green blood pools around his body. Amelia approaches him, placing her hand on his head, murmuring a resurrection spell. Minutes later, the old Digitalian man opens his eyes and his body shakes with fear.  
“Benzali, was it? You’ll make a perfect minion for me!” Amelia says with a wicked grin as Benzali screams in terror.


	2. The Beginning Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzarius and the Taure siblings battle Benzali and quickly come to realize a witch or warlock is possessing denizens of Digitalia.

Izzarius is at his home in Eisengraf Village that is nearby his uncles, Jaden’s and Leanbow’s homes and his grandparents home where his dad and uncles lived as children. He waits for the Taure siblings to arrive so they can all go to Palentine Village to speak to Leonos Armaga, the Digitalian Chief. He glances at the magic mirror shard that Digitalians use to communicate with one another and send messages. Paper messages can be pushed into the mirror shards that would instantly appear to the other person. He briefly wonders what his dad and Gilligan are up to... He thinks back to the previous day at Palentine Square and how the old weapons seller, Benzali was killed by a hooded rogue witch and warlock.

*

Izzarius saw the fast altercation between Benzali and the rogue witch and warlock. The hooded warlock restrained Benzali with his mist chains, while the witch stabbed Benzali in his heart with her mist dagger killing the man. Out the corner of his eye, he saw a dagger fly through the air and embed itself into the warlock’s shoulder. He turned around and noticed Alex holding a second identical dagger to the one he threw earlier in his left hand. He ran toward the warlock brandishing his sword. The Taure siblings running behind him; Marcos with his two bladed axe, Julie with her trident, Justin with his mace and dagger, Angelica with her bow and arrow, and Jocelyn with her bladed tonfas. 

They all watched as crimson mist surround the witch and warlock duo as they disappear along with Benzali’s dead corpse.

“Shit. We were too damn late to save that man!” Marcos said, loosening his grip on his two bladed axe.  
“Well, the good is that that rogue witch and warlock didn’t kill anyone else in the village!” Angelica said with a mixture of relief and worry in her voice.  
Julie cuts in saying, “They must have had a reason to attack that innocent weapons seller!”  
“I saw that rogue witch take a weapon out of Benzali’s tent!” He said as he looks at them with a grim smile.  
“Well, on the bright side. We can get back to getting new clothes and jewelry,” Jocelyn said unhelpfully. Her siblings glare at her and she shrugged it off. “Sorry. My bad.”  
Justin has been looking over at Benzali’s tent.  
“Hey, guys. Who’s that guy outside Benzali’s tent?”  
He and the others looked over at Benzali’s tent. Izzarius recognized the young Digitalian man, Alex doing his best to fix Benzali’s tent and weapons putting them back in order.  
“That’s Alex.”  
The Taure siblings looked at him questioningly.  
“I just heard his name while he was talking to Benzali. They seemed really close and familiar with each other.”  
“Let’s go talk to him. Maybe he can tell us if Benzali had any enemies that wanted to kill him.”  
Julie said as she began to run toward Alex. He and the others followed her.

The Taure siblings follow after their sister and he followed too. Julie is standing beside Alex nudging his shoulder tentatively. Alex turned around pulling out his dagger from his sheath on his belt. Julie stepped away.  
“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to spook you. Hi, I’m Julie Taure.”  
He and the Taure siblings stand behind Julie by Benzali’s tent full of weapons.  
“Hi. I’m Alex Vaughn. Who are the people behind you?”  
“Oh right. Introductions. These are my siblings; Marcos, Justin, Angelica and Jocelyn.” Julie pointed at each of her siblings. “And our friend, Izzarius.” Julie pointed at him last.  
“It’s nice to meet you all.” Alex said with a broad smile that showed off his dimples.  
Izzy momentarily stared at Alex’s face and blushed when Alex smiled in his direction.  
“We wanted to know if you knew anyone who was Benzali’s enemy?” Marcos said.  
“No. He didn’t have any. He was just a kind old man. I knew Benzali for the past two years. I’d come to him to get the latest new weapons that he’d get from Gigansion Village best weapon makers. We became friends over time as I would travel every month to visit different villages around Digitalia. I consider myself a nomadic traveler and fighter. Those two rogue witch and warlock killed my friend and father figure. I’ll find them and kill them both.”

He and the others listened to Alex’s story and past with Benzali. Izzarius asked Alex with a serious expression on his face, “Did you know what type of weapon that rogue witch and warlock stole?”  
“It was a feather shaped blade. I saw it a couple of times over the past year. Benzali once told me it was a ancient witch family relic. He said a acquaintance of his gave it to him for safekeeping as it’s a powerful and dangerous weapon for any witch or warlock to wield.”  
“And now that rogue witch and warlock have it,” Justin said with disgust in his voice.  
“Maybe those two are working for someone else. Another rogue witch or warlock?!” Angelica said as she absentmindedly caressed her bow with her left hand.  
“Guys, we don’t even know what that rogue witch and warlock look like,” said Jocelyn. “Other than what their magic looked like. Crimson mist that could solidify into weaponry.”  
“That’s true. We’ll ask Leonos Armaga if he’s seen or heard about those two. We’ll come back tomorrow.” Marcos said looking at his siblings and him in turn.  
“Yeah, yeah. Mr. Playacting Leader!” Izzy said sarcastically. Marcos pushed him a bit roughly. He almost lost his balance but Alex catched him holding onto his shoulder firmly with his right hand. He stared at Alex not saying anything.  
“I’ll come back here tomorrow as well. See you, Taure siblings and Izzarius.” Alex said waving as he ran off down Palentine Square.  
Julie, Angelica and Jocelyn giggled at him. Marcos gave him a smirk and Justin gave him a thumbs up.  
“What?! What’s up with you guys?”  
“Izzy, you were totally checking out Alex through our whole conversation with him!” Julie said with a supportive smile.  
“Yeah, Alex is a good looking guy.” Angelica said.  
Jocelyn said lastly, “You should ask him out. Maybe go on a date or two!”  
The Taure sisters looked at him with identical broad smiles and their eyes sparkling. Great, now Julie, Angelica and Jocelyn are interested in his love life thought, Izzarius.  
“Yes he’s handsome. And has beautiful gray eyes. Anyway, I’m heading home. I’ll see you guys tomorrow at dawn.”  
He walked home as he blushed red down to his neck. He indeed think Alex was handsome, beautiful and seemed like a adventurous guy to get to know more about.  
*  
The Taure siblings arrive, one by one with their weapons in sheaths and thin silvery-gold armor over their clothes. He greets them saying, “Now look who are the late ones today. Let’s go speak to Leonos Armaga.” He and the Taure siblings walk toward Palentine Village. 

Sifting around Benzali’s tent, Alex finds broken pieces of a square box on the ground. Dimly he recalls Benzali having the feather shaped weapon atop the now broken box. He wonders why that rogue witch killed Benzali then the witch and warlock kidnapped his corpse. He hears footsteps and takes out his daggers from his sheaths quickly. A dagger in each hand, Alex lowers his daggers as he’s shocked to see Benzali standing outside with a deadly grin across his face.  
“But you died...”  
Benzali steps toward him grabbing onto a spear that was on the table.  
“I was. But she brought me back.”  
Before he could ask who, Benzali charges at him with the tip of the spear coming toward his chest.  
Alex blocks the death blow with both daggers as they clash with Benzali’s spear. He gets kicked in the stomach by Benzali’s booted foot. He lands on his back, weapons clatter onto the ground. He quickly moves out of the way, avoiding Benzali’s spear from stabbing him in the head. He stands up as his and Benzali’s weapons clash once more.

Arriving at Leonos Armaga’s two story metallic gray home in Palentine Village. They were invited inside by Leonos’s animal spirit, a medium sized lizard with a forked tongue and long scaled arrow headed tail with green smoke around it. Animal spirits were once animals that lived in Digitalia but were killed. They have a second life as they can bond to every known supernatural being in Digitalia. They reside in the Spirit Realm that’s on the far eastern side of Digitalia. It would take a week to even get to the Spirit Realm to bond with an animal spirit. As they sit around Leonos’s living room on leather burgundy couches; Izzarius and the Taure siblings all turn their heads as Leonos Armaga, Digitalian Chief of the Village enters the room. Leonos is a large man with black hair with gray streaks, a full trimmed beard and shining yellow eyes. He’s wearing burgundy clothing and dark brown boots with thin armor over his clothes. Leonos has a pair of nunchucks on his belt.  
“Welcome to my home, Izzarius Lautour. Taure siblings.”  
“Thank you for seeing us today, Leonos. We’ve came here to ask you if you’ve seen or heard about those two rogue witch and warlock that killed Benzali the other day?” He says beating Marcos to the punch.  
“I’m afraid I won’t be much help to you all. I’ve never seen that rogue witch and warlock that killed Benzali yesterday.” Leonos says regretfully. Izzarius and the others see Leonos’s tear streaked face. “Benzali and I were childhood friends for four decades. He made my nunchucks!” Leonos has a sad smile on his face, remembering his fallen friend.  
“Thanks anyway, Leonos.” Julie says with empathy in her voice. He and the other nod respectfully at Leonos.  
“We should go catch up with Alex at Benzali’s tent at Palentine Square.” Justin says holding onto his mace with both hands.  
“I’ll accompany you kids.” Leonos says like he’s a overprotective father making sure his young children don’t get lost. “He’s kinda just like dad,” says Angelica sharing a look with Jocelyn. “Haha yeah, when we were kids and we went to go buy our own weapons for the first time.” Jocelyn says having a fond look on her face. Izzarius thinks about his dad, RJ whom he has a very close relationship with. He can’t wait to see his dad soon.

He and the Taure siblings depart Leonos Armaga’s home. With his lizard animal spirit on his shoulder, Leonos follows them, gripping his nunchucks in his left hand.

*  
Alex is wrapped in mist chains as he sees the hooded warlock from yesterday standing beside Benzali. He gets thrown out of Benzali’s tent landing onto the ground, wincing with pain. Digitalians are running to and fro out of Palentine Square as many of them are retired and untrained children.  
The hooded witch runs toward him with a mist dagger in her hand. Before he could be stabbed, Alex sees an arrow fly through the air and pierces through the witch’s hand. Red blood flows down her hand making her drop her weapon.  
“You little bitch!” The hooded witch screeches.  
He sees the young woman, Angelica a few feet away with her bow raised as she launches arrow after arrow at the hooded witch.  
Benzali charges at him again and he’s saved by Izzarius and Leonos Armaga, the Digitalian Chief of the village. Izzarius’s sword and Leonos’s nunchucks clash against Benzali’s spear, pushing him back a few feet away.  
“Thanks for the help.”  
“Looks like some witch or warlock revived Benzali and is possessing him, huh.” Leonos says angrily.  
“I’m sorry, Leonos. Alex. But we have to kill Benzali and capture that hooded witch and warlock to find out who’s using him as a puppet.”  
“Agreed” he and Leonos say at the same time. Alex stands up as he, Izzarius and Leonos charge at Benzali with their weapons raised. Izzarius’s friends are fighting the hooded witch and warlock nearby.

*  
Marcos and Justin slash at the hooded warlock but are unable to stab him as the warlock is dodging very attack effortlessly with his mist chains. He gives a wordless nod to his younger brother. Justin understands him as he swings his mace above his head. His brother’s mace wraps around the warlock’s left leg. Justin pulls hard on the metal chain. The warlock falls on his back. Marcos runs toward the warlock with his axe raised above his head to behead the warlock. The warlock smirks as crimson magic deflects his axe’s strike. His axe instead cuts straight through the warlock’s right arm. Red blood gushes out of the warlock’s severed arm. The warlock pushes him to the ground and easily breaks Justin’s mace. Standing back, Marcos grips his axe striking forward with it. Justin comes from the other side with his dagger, ready to pierce the warlock in the neck. Crimson shields at least eight feet tall rapidly slam into him and Justin at the same moment. They both land on the ground, their bodies screaming in pain. They try to stand up, but are pushed into the ground by the warlock’s crimson shields. Two craters form under them. He and his brother begin to lose consciousness as the warlock grins down at them. Marcos sees the warlock pulled down his hood revealing an olive toned scarred face, crimson eyes and messy brown hair.

He calls his brother’s name but Justin doesn’t respond. Before he loses consciousness too, Marcos hears their sisters yelling both their names. But he also hears the warlock man’s name being called by the witch.  
“Jon. Get over here and help me, brother.”  
“As you wish, Elysa. My weak sister.”  
*  
Julie and her sisters are distracted from their fight with the witch woman named Elysa; when their brothers, Marcos and Justin were knocked out by the warlock man named Jon. The witch Elysa has been dodging every one of Angelica’s arrows. Angelica is up on one of the marketplace’s clothes tent raining arrows down at Elysa, while herself and Jocelyn are on either side of Elysa with their weapons to the witch’s throat. Julie lunges forward at Elysa’s throat with her trident, Jocelyn with her bladed tonfas, but Elysa jumps up high and kicks down at them with her heeled boots. Julie and Jocelyn back away. Jocelyn stabs Elysa in her arm and she slices off Elysa’s left hand. She and Jocelyn hear Angelica’s screaming. The warlock, Jon is standing next to Angelica choking her. Before she and Jocelyn can head over to help their sister, Elysa flings a small dagger out at them, stabbing them in their stomachs. Elysa’s mist daggers were able to pierce through the armor over their clothes, thought Julie. They fall down on their knees, gasping in pain. Jon throws Angelica over the tent as she hits the ground hard. Her bow and arrows beside her on the ground, broken in two.

Julie stands up gripping her trident tightly in her hands. She thrusts her trident forward landing a hit, piercing Elysa’s stomach as red blood pours from the wound, her hood and cloak discarded. Elysa has an olive toned scarred face, crimson eyes and lighter brown hair than Jon’s. Crimson chains wrap around her and Jocelyn’s throat, slowly tightening as Elysa grins wickedly, walking toward Jocelyn.  
“Valiant effort, little girls.”  
“Stay away from my sisters!” Julie yells angrily with tears flowing down her face as Elysa is kneeling beside Jocelyn, and Jon standing beside Angelica.

Julie hears a woman’s voice, “Leave them be Jon. Elysa. Kill that Digitalian Chief and bring him to me.”  
“Yes your Majesty!” Elysa and Jon say together.  
Through tear streaked eyes, Julie sees Izzy, Alex and Leonos still fighting Benzali.  
We suck, we’re pathetic. Damn it, if we can’t defeat a rogue witch and warlock, then... Julie looks over at her sisters and brothers before her eyes close shut.  
*  
Alex’s daggers slash into Benzali’s legs as brown blood spurts out. Leonos’s animal spirit flicks its tongue at Benzali’s face. Leonos charges forward tackling Benzali, his nunchucks around his throat.  
“Do it now. Kill him please, Izzarius!”  
Izzarius runs a few steps and his sword slices into Benzali’s neck. He then plunges his sword into Benzali’s heart, killing him for a second time. Leonos loosens his grip on his nunchucks as his friend’s body lands heavily on the ground, a pool of brown blood around his corpse. Izzy sees Leonos close Benzali’s eyes and hears Alex and Leonos say, “Goodbye, my friend.”

A crimson arrow pierces Leonos’s neck killing him. Leonos staggers falling onto his knees. Alex deflects three arrows coming at him with his daggers. A pinkish portal appears behind the witch, Elysa and warlock, Jon. A gloved hand appears through the portal, and pink strands of magic cover Leonos’s body as he’s flung into the portal. He and Alex attempt to kill the witch and warlock, but the portal starts to close.  
He hears the mysterious witch mastermind say, “Return to my side, my loyal servants. Leonos will make a fine addition.”  
“Your friends are hurt. Give them a healing ointment, Izzarius.” Alex says with a defeated look in his gray eyes.  
“Right.”  
He goes over to Marcos, Justin, Julie, Jocelyn and Angelica pouring three drops of healing ointment on their foreheads. He sees Alex sitting beside Benzali’s corpse.  
It’s a witch who revived Benzali, but for what purpose?! Elysa and Jon must be working for whoever the witch mastermind is? He pulls out his mirror shard to contact Gideon, Gilligan’s brother a talented warlock with healing magic to help Marcos and the others.  
“Izzarius. Come and look at this.” Alex yells.  
He goes over to where Alex is. Alex turned Benzali’s corpse around. Benzali’s t-shirt is torn. He sees a pinkish star design on the back of Benzali’s back going down his spine.  
“This witch is killing and reviving who knows how many denizens of Digitalia. Maybe even Digitalian Chiefs too.” Alex says somberly.  
“Well, my friends and I will just find them and kill them all.”  
“I’ll help you and your friends, Izzarius.” Alex says as they shake hands.  
“Call me Izzy.” Izzarius grins at Alex, who grins back.


	3. Darkness Within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia sends her newly turned minion Leonos kill more Digitalian Chiefs. Meanwhile, Izzarius and his friends visit Sandia Village meeting Adibos Sands.

As Elysa and Jon tend to their severed wounds, Amelia thought the battle her servants had with those young Digitalians was very amusing to watch through her glass sphere. She sits on her throne gesturing at her newest minion, Leonos Armaga with her right hand.  
“Go to the other Digitalian Villages and kill their Digitalian Chiefs.”  
Leonos bows to her and stands upright at her with a blank look in his yellow eyes.  
“Yes. Your Majesty!”  
She opens a pinkish portal as Leonos steps through and vanishes.

*  
Marcos and his brother and sisters are asleep on beds with bandages wrapped around his chests, their weapons at the end of the bed. Angelica’s bow and arrows, snapped in two is on the floor next to her bed. Alex went to Palentine Square to retrieve Benzali’s body and then from there he was going to the Digitalian Cemetery to bury Benzali. Izzarius looks at his friends sleeping faces as he brought them to his house in Eisengraf Village. They’ll wake up soon. Gideon helped heal them after the battle yesterday. Elysa and Jon were formidable siblings and team, thought Izzy. And that witch Elysa and Jon are working for must be super powerful. He knows at least a few things about Elysa’s and Jon’s witch mastermind; the witch has pink eyes and pink magic.

His friends wake up, opening their eyes and stretching their arms. He smiles at each of them.

“Where are we?” Jocelyn says.  
“We’re in Izzy’s house. Specifically the infirmary room on the third floor,” Angelica says to her sister. “Isn’t that right, Izzy.”  
He chuckles briefly and responds, “Yeah. Alex and I brought you guys here. And Gideon helped heal your wounds.”  
“Gideon, isn’t that Gilligan’s brother?” Julie says.  
“Yeah.”  
“We must send him a message to thank him.” Justin says with a serious expression.  
“We got our asses handed to us, didn’t we?!” Marcos says then laughs out loud afterwards.  
“I’ll let you guys get dressed.”  
He walks out of the room, going downstairs. He takes his magic glass shard out of his pocket as a message from Alex pops out.  
It says,  
Izzy. I know of someone who can tell us what that feather shaped weapon is that Elysa and Jon took for their witch mastermind. His name is Abidos Sands. He lives in Sandia Village. He’s a Digitalian Chief and a historian. We can all go as soon as your friends are all healed up—Alex

He goes into his bedroom putting on his boots and thin silvery-gold armor over his clothes. He puts his belted sheath and sword around his waist. He goes upstairs to tell the Taure siblings what Alex told him.

*  
Leonos Armaga carries the dead Digitalian Chief of Dragonia Village named Daniel Edgeclaw. He steps through the pink portal, appearing in his Majesty’s throne room. He lays the dead Digitalian Chief on the ground next to him. He bows to her and stands next to other Digitalian Chiefs, three men and one women; Hermon and Benedict Graves, Poseidon Azure and Elita Jing that he killed and that were shortly brought back to life by his Majesty. He watches silently alongside the others as his Majesty revives Daniel Edgeclaw. 

His Majesty steps toward him, placing her hand on his shoulder. Amelia stares up at him with her pink quartz eyes. The feather shaped dagger on her belt  
“Go to Sandia Village and kill the Digitalian Chief, Abidos Sands!”  
He bows once again to her.  
“As you wish, your Majesty.”  
Amelia opens up a pink portal as he steps through to Sandia Village.  
*  
After a short trip to Palentine Square so Angelica can get herself a new bow and arrows and meeting up with Alex at the Digitalian Cemetery; Justin and his siblings along with Izzy and Alex arrive at Sandia Village in the evening. There are only a dozen homes and it’s the least populated Digitalian village due to the warm and sandy climate. They see a few Digitalian men, women and children outside their homes. Some are enjoying their meals and others are practicing with weapons, clashing back and forth.

They arrive outside Abidos Sands’s home, which is actually a golden-brown and yellow wooden and brick massive library. Seven Digitalian wolves with red-black eyes leap out of the balcony on the second floor, growling at them menacingly. Digitalian wolves are eight inches long and five feet tall. Izzy flinches and takes a few steps away, frozen in fear.  
Marcos laughs saying, “How are you not scared of werewolves, but you are scared of Digitalian wolves, Izzy?!”  
He elbows his brother on the side.  
“Hey, leave Izzy alone, Marcos!”  
Marcos glares at him and he glared back at his older brother.  
“Digitalian wolves are wild creatures whereas Werewolves look like Digitalian men and women.”  
Izzy says defensively, scowling at Marcos.  
Julie reaches her hand out to try to calm the Digitalian wolf that’s growling at her. Alex has his daggers in his hands, ready to slice at the Digitalian wolf in front of him.  
“Stand down boys!” A voice yells in a authoritative tone. 

He and the others see the Digitalian Chief, Abidos Sands standing on the balcony with his closed book in his left hand. Abidos Sands has black hair, orange eyes and is wearing a red one piece suit with a black tie and beige vest and brown dress shoes.  
“Hello. Taure siblings, Izzarius Lautour and Alex Vaughn. I was expecting you.” Abidos jumps from the balcony landing in front of them. He pulls out a key from his vest post, opening the doors.  
“Do come in.”  
He and the others enter Abidos’s home. There are massive bookshelves on every wall, a staircase leading to the second floor. Four large circular tables with lit candles and open books on them. The Digitalian wolves enter the library, sitting next to three other Digitalian wolves.  
“I’m sorry about Kanan. He and his brothers are suspicious of strangers at first. I suggest discarding your weapons, then Kanan and his brothers will see that you are friendly.”  
He and the others discard their weapons placing them on the ground, kicking them away.

One of the wolves each approach one of his siblings and friends, sitting down in front of them and bowing their furry heads. His siblings and Alex pet the wolves; Izzy’s a bit hesitant at first, but after a few minutes pets the wolf in front of him. Kanan, the leader of the wolf pack sits in front of him, bowing his head. He pets Kanan, rubbing his ears as Kanan growls happily.  
“Looks like Kanan likes you, Justin Taure.” Abidos says with a grin.  
“We came here because Alex said you could possibly tell us about a feather shaped dagger?!” He says looking at Abidos with a serious expression.  
“Ah yes. I have a book about magical weapons here in my library. I’m also a Digitalian historian, you see. I’ll get it right now. You all can have a look around.”  
Justin watches as Abidos walks over to a bookshelf on the right hand side, climbing a tall ladder and muttering to himself. His siblings, Alex and Izzy are looking through various books from each of the large circular tables. He walks around the large library room, Kanan beside him; Justin notices a rather large scythe that’s against a door that beside the staircase.

“That is my one and only weapon I own. I use my scythe to kill rogue vampires, werewolves, witches and warlocks that come to the village. Though, I haven’t wielded my scythe for a while now. The Digitalian Chief before me was my father. He passed away over ten years ago. I’m good with a scythe but I’m much more of a historian. I love learning about the past of Digitalia.”  
He’s a talker isn’t he, thought Justin with a mock-grin. Abidos comes down from the ladder with a purple leather bound book under his right arm. Abidos stands at the table next to him, opening the book to a page with an illustration of the feather shaped dagger Elysa and Jon took.  
“Hey guys come here and look at this.”  
His siblings, Alex and Izzy gather around the table. Kanan and the other Digitalian wolves go outside to stand guard.  
“Oh don’t worry about Kanan and the others; they’re really protective of me and the library from any enemies who might near here.” Abidos says without looking, his gaze on the book and starts reading out loud.  
“The feather shaped dagger was a heirloom of sorts that was passed down from the Questa family. It says that Clare Questa, a witch and matriarch of the family realized the dark magic inside the dagger. Clare gave it away, intending to seal it away forever, but her daughter stole it, killed her then vanished.”

“So that must mean that one of Clare Questa’s descendants give it to Benzali to keep it sealed away!” Alex says.  
“And now Elysa and Jon’s evil mastermind has it in her possession.” Julie says, looked worried.

“And we only have one thing to physically identify Elysa and Jon’s witch mastermind. Her pink pink quartz eyes and magic. Isn’t that right, Julie.” Angelica says looking at her older sister.  
“Yeah. That’s right.” Julie says somberly.  
“We have to keep you safe, Abidos. Elysa and Jon may come here to kill you. Then you’ll end up being a resurrected puppet.” Marcos says looking at Abidos with a serious look in his eyes. His big brother loves being in charge of what to do and loves to boss them around, even when they were all kids.  
Justin sees that Abidos is flipping through the pages of the book we has open. Abidos has a broad smile on his face as he reads aloud, “Have you all heard about the Four Digitalian creatures that are in a deep slumber, or the Three Ancient Digitalian Beasts that have supposedly ruled over Digitalia for centuries, or the Three Overlord Vampires that are said to have peculiar magical abilities, but were turned to stone many years ago, or even the cursed mythical Digitalian Hybrids that were said to be part-Digitalian and part-creature. Oh, have you all heard about the First Digitalian War that ever happened in Digitalia over many centuries ago. Or about who created the Spirit Realm...”  
Abidos looks up from the book, seeing the expressions on their faces and says, “Oh, I’m deeply sorry. I’m get a bit too excited about the history of our world.”  
“It’s okay. I understand. My little sister, Jocelyn loves talking nonstop about dresses and jewelry all day and night.” Justin says with a sigh. “She was looking at a book with descriptions and illustrations of dresses a few minutes ago.”  
Jocelyn gives him a irritated look from across the table. “Yes. I love dresses. It isn’t a damn crime, Justin. I care about looking pretty.”  
“You won’t look pretty after a battle, Jocelyn.” says Angelica, placing her hand on her sister’s shoulder. 

They all hear a loud howl from the one of the Digitalian wolves outside the library. Izzy flinches and has a look of fear in his eyes.  
“You’re still afraid of Digitalian wolves, Izzy. Isn’t your dad’s animal spirit a Digitalian wolf named Riles.”  
“Yes I am. And yes my dad’s animal spirit is a Digitalian wolf named Riles. He’s good and loyal, but I got used to seeing Riles with my dad so I’m not as afraid of him.”  
His sisters and Marcos laugh without mockery at their friend’s irrational fear.  
He looks at Izzy and says, “I help you get over your fear, Izzy.” He has a empathic smile on his face.

They all turn their heads toward the door as they hear more growling outside. Abidos grabs his scythe with both hands, gripping it tightly.  
“Some stranger must be outside. Abidos walks toward the door, armed with his scythe. He and the others grab their weapons by the doorway, gripping them tightly. They stand ready to fight as Abidos kicks the door open with a booted foot. Leonos is standing a few feet away holding a severed head of one of Abidos’s wolves. The remaining half of the wolf is by Leonos’s feet, blackish red blood pooling around the sandy ground around Leonos booted foot. Kanan barks at his brothers as if saying to stay back. Three of the wolves howl mournfully at their fallen brother.  
“Hello kids. I’m not here to kill you. Just Abidos Sands there next to you. But sadly his pets got in the way.”

Glancing at Abidos, Justin notices a tear fall down the man’s face, and Abidos’s orange eyes widen with a look of shock and anger on his face. Abidos steps forward, swinging his scythe above his head.  
“Stay back. I’ll handle this possessed Digitalian Chief.”  
“No you can’t fight him alone. We’ll help you.” Marcos says angrily. “Leonos is here to kil you.”  
“My name is Leonos Armaga. I’ll bring you to my Majesty.”  
Leonos tosses the behead wolf’s head onto the sandy ground beside the other half of the dead wolf. Leonos grips his nunchucks in his right hand. Justin notices that they have a curved blade on the end of each nunchuck.

*  
Abidos charges forward, bringing his scythe down as it cuts through Leonos’s thin armor and pierces Leonos’s chest. He jerks hard pulling his scythe out of Leonos’s chest, yellow blood spilling down the older Digitalian’s chest. Abidos stands a few feet away from Leonos, who’s grinning and laughing like a madman. The others watch the battle with concerned faces.  
“Nice try. But that won’t be enough to kill me.”  
Leonos runs toward him, holding his nunchucks in his right hand. Abidos swings his scythe forward to strike Leonos again, but the older Digitalian jumps off the sandy ground and kicks out at Abidos. Abidos dodges and turns his scythe around, piercing the man’s right leg. Leonos is on the ground, slowly bleeding from his second wound. Abidos pulls his scythe from Leonos’s legs and stands over him. Swinging his scythe above his head creating a small sandstorm blocking the others view of what’s happening. Before he could strike a killing blow, Leonos throws his nunchucks as it wraps around his neck, choking him. He drops his scythe pulls off the nunchucks around his neck catching his breathe. The bladed end of the nunchuck cuts his neck as orange blood trails down his neck. He wipes the blood away from his neck and turns his head around. Leonos was already behind him. He screams in pain as Leonos breaks both of his arms and gets thrown on the ground hard. Kanan and his brothers growl angrily and charge at Leonos. He struggles to stand back up and watches in agony as Leonos killing his wolf friends one by one, slashing their throat and piercing them in their stomachs.  
“He’s killing them using my scythe.”  
Abidos crawls himself over to Leonos, pushing through the pain.  
“Kanan. Run. Please just run.”  
He screams hoarsely as he watches his scythe bring brought down slicing Kanan’s head from the rest of his body, blackish red blood dripping onto the yellow-golden sand.  
“No! No!”  
He looks up through his tears as Leonos stands over him.  
“Don’t worry, little historian. You’ll be reborn by my Majesty.”  
His own scythe pierces his chest as he starts to bleed out. He looks over at his precious wolf friends. He looks over at Kanan’s severed corpse and remembers when he first found Kanan when he was twenty years old. Kanan was injured when he wandered into the village. He cared for the wolf and they became fast friends. A month later, Kanan’s brothers came to the village and they also agreed to stay with him.  
“Kanan.”  
*  
Justin and the others couldn’t see what was happening between Abidos and Leonos because of the sandstorm. The sandstorm has let up and they all stare horrified at what has happened. Kanan and the other wolves all dead, and Leonos standing over Abidos’s dead body. Justin grabs a dagger, flinging it straight at Leonos. Leonos, holding Abidos’s scythe blocks his dagger, knocking it aside. Angelica shoots two arrows from her bow as they sail through the air toward Leonos’s heart. Leonos slices through the two arrows easily with Abidos’s scythe. 

They start running toward Leonos with their weapons drawn. Angelica shooting arrow after arrow as she runs.  
“My Majesty. I’ve done as you asked.” Leonos yells, his voice echoing.  
A pink portal opens behind Leonos. Dropping Abidos’s scythe on the ground; Leonos grabs Abidos’s corpse and walks through the portal, as it disappears behind him. They stop running as Justin yells hoarsely, “Dammit. We should’ve helped Abidos sooner.”

The others look at the dead Digitalian wolves and the blackish red blood with varying expressions on their faces; dread, anger, shock and horror. Justin kneels by Kanan’s severed dead body, closing the wolf’s eyes. The others do the same to the other wolves.

An hour later, Justin, his siblings, Alex and Izzy bury Kanan and his brothers near Abidos’s library and home. Justin places Abidos’s scythe atop Kanan’s grave as a grave marker to show where Kanan and his brothers are buried. He and the others are about to depart for another village in Digitalia; Grimgrave Village. 

“I’ll make sure Abidos has a quick death. I wished I got to spend more time with you, Kanan. Maybe I’ll see you in the Spirit Realm someday.”  
Justin walks away from Kanan’s grave joining his siblings and friends.


	4. Frayed Honor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzarius and his friends meet two brothers; Benedict and Hermon. Meanwhile, Alex visits the Digitalian Cemetery.

Alex pushes the large archway gates of the Digitalian Cemetery as he walks through the rough brownish gray ground, passing many way gravestones of long dead Digitalians. He stops walking as he stands in front of Benzali’s gravestone. The gray and black gravestone with silver lettering which has Benzali’s name and the year he died.  
“I’m so sorry, Benzali. Don’t worry my new friends and I will find and kill that rogue witch that killed you and killing others and using them as puppets. I’ll make sure Leonos has a quick death.”

Alex walks out of the Digitalian Cemetery. He takes out his mirror shard to send a message to Izzy and the others.

*  
Izzy, Alex and the Taure siblings have arrived at Grimgrave Village, and are greeted by Benedict and Hermon at the large bronze gates.   
“Welcome Izzarius Lautour and friends. My brother and I have been expecting you. My name is Benedict,” Benedict gestures to his right. “And this is my older brother, Hermon. We both are the Digitalian Chiefs of the village.”


	5. The Arch Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy and his friends meet the Angel, Archafel who tells them of six Digitalian crystals.

Izzarius sees himself as a young baby maybe a year old in his father’s loving arms. He sees his uncles, Jaden and Leanbow on either side of his dad. Two large angels, both at least seven or eight feet tall are standing in front of his dad and his uncles. He can hardly see their faces, only their white feathered wings. He looks around at the white room his dad, uncles and the two angels are standing in; it looks like a throne room in a castle. He watches as his dad and uncles are speaking to the two angels, but he can’t hear what they are saying. A bright light flashes in his eyes causing him to shut his eyes.  
“Dad. Uncle Jaden. Uncle Leanbow.”  
He wakes up, sitting upright in bed sweating and panting heavily.  
“Was that a memory or a dream I was having!”  
He gets out of bed, taking a quick shower then getting dressed. A long sleeved red-burgundy shirt, black jeans, brown belt, black socks and boots; also thin silver-gold armor over his shirt and jeans. He straps his weapons belt around his waist. It already has his sheath attached to it. He grabs his sword from his nightstand, sliding it into the sheath. He looks at a photo of himself, his dad and uncles that was magically taken a year ago on his birthday.


End file.
